The H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center is uniquely positioned and prepared to pursue its mission of curing and preventing cancer. Founded by the Florida Legislature in the 1980's to become a statewide research institute and a national resource for basic and clinical research and multidisciplinary approach to patient treatment, the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center is the only NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Center based in the state of Florida. The patient base is broad. The scientific leadership is growing with 81 investigators in ECOG, many of whom are doing investigator-initiated trials at Moffitt. The Cancer Center's commitment to ECOG is strong. Starting as an affiliate in 1992 under Dr. John Ruckdeschel, it soon achieved main member status and then received its own U-10 funding. Dr. William Dalton has become the new CEO of H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center. He has a deep commitment to the cooperative group mechanism as an outlet for investigator initiated trials. The Cancer Center functions through 14 multidisciplinary programs. Each program leader has been charged by Dr. Dalton to develop a strategic plan which includes clinical trials at all levels of disease. This should enhance accrual to clinical trials. The ECOG program which includes the Principal Investigator, Julie A. Kish, MD, Coordinator, Stephanie Daniels, RN, Data Manager, Michele Stungis, and a 0.5 secretarial position, has become a model for clinical trial conduct for the institution. This extended to Moffitt's large affiliate network, where ECOG policies and procedures guide credentialing, monitoring and education. A major initiative to increase accrual of minorities to clinical trials has been instituted by Dr. Dalton called the Taskforce for Addressing Diversity (TAD). Thus, the goals of the ECOG Program at H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center are to increase overall and minority accrual, and educate and mentor investigators to utilize the cooperative group for their investigator-initiated trials.